Who We Are
by RichaCo
Summary: Multicross. Inuyasha, Sly Cooper, Mewtwo, Shadow, and NiGHTS are all outcasts that are out to prove their worth. AU RR I am horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

1And so, out of my sadistic mind comes another story, on top of the countless others I'm working on at the moment. Am I insane to try to add another to my schedule? Maybe, but that ain't gonna stop me from starting this story anyway. Hope you all enjoy this, as it's really my first attempt at an AU crossover.

_**WHO WE ARE**_

_**Chapter 1: Meet the gang!**_

It is a shame. By nature, we judge people so harshly by first impressions, we often shut out those who are not the same as us or those around us. Instead of choosing to learn about those we shun, we assume from the way they look, talk, move, or act that they are troublesome, dangerous, idiotic, freaks. No matter how hard we try to distance ourselves from the habit, it resurfaces at one time or another. The inevitability of it may make life seem unjust or unfair, but over time, these wounds are healed and closed, those who were mistreated will receive their retribution.

And thus, the story begins in the big apple itself, New York City...

Inuyasha grumbled lightly as he ran down the sidewalk towards the old warehouse where everyone was waiting for him. He had been born into a family of humans and demons. As a half demon, most didn't find him very appealing. Humans feared him, demons hated him. As if he was the only freak on this planet! All his friends were freaks too, duh!

He ran up to the door of the warehouse and banged on it hard. "Oy! Open up!"

There was a soft click on the other side and the door was opened up by one of his oldest friends, NiGHTS. Whereas Inuyasha was hot-tempered and easily riled, NiGHTS was the opposite, even-tempered, easy-going, ever-cheerful. Not much could get him down. The reason he was one of the 'outcasts' as most put it, was for just that reason. He was cheerful and imaginative all the time. He was extremely creative as well, writing stories, songs, poems, anything. They were extremely good too. He planned to get them published soon, but right now, he believed that his place was with his pals. Another reason why people found him strange was his choice of dress. Always in a purple jester-like outfit. He even wore it under his school uniform and refused to change out of it, no matter what the circumstances. "Yo, Inuyasha! Nice of you to join us. What kept ya?"

Inuyasha snorted lightly. "Stupid bus was ten freaking minutes late... again."

There was a small chuckle from near him and he turned to see Shadow there. "Honestly, Inuyasha, I would have figured you would have learned not to trust in the buses to much anymore." Shadow was probably the darkest of the outcast's group. Short for his age, he kept to himself, but opened up ever so slightly with his friends. Being the black hedgehog that he was, it wasn't very hard to tell that he was almost totally gothic. Sure, he was cheerful every once in a while, but he let off such a creepy atmosphere to begin with, even his cheerfulness was unnerving.

Inuyasha growled at his friend. "Shut it, goth-hog!" he shouted. Although insults were sometimes exchanged between them all, none of it was ever really serious. They were proud to be friends with each other.

There was another chuckle and Inuyasha grinned as he heard the voice. "Oh, what are you chuckling about, Sly?"

Sly Cooper stepped out of the shadows, still holding his cane in his hand. He never let go of his cane for some reason or another. "It's funny to see you guys fight like this. That's what I'm laughing at." Sly was a racoon anthro. Of course, in this day and age, demons, humans, angels, anthros, it was all relative, nothing to be surprised about. However, Sly was an outcast for a few specific reasons. Aside from being a silver-tongued lady-charmer, which came off as annoying to most men and several women, he was also a renowned thief and con artist. He did both so well, you couldn't even tell if you hadn't seen him commit the crime with your own eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. He had a deep respect for Sly, though he wouldn't admit it. The guy was fearless, especially when it came to women, even though they all knew that Sly would never go steady with a woman. He didn't want to be 'tied down'.

A four voice filtered through a sounds system in the center of the warehouse and several lights came up around them. "Well, if you guys are all done chatting, we can get on with filming, can't we?" Everyone turned to see Mewtwo there. Sly nodded. "Yeah, we're all finished, buddy."

Mewtwo nodded in satisfaction. Mewtwo was probably the oddest case out of all five of the outcasts. He had never known the parents and had grown up in a lab of sorts. No one there had ever told him exactly who he was, what race he belonged to, not even who his parent's were. He looked strange and acted stranger. He believed very strongly in otherworldly senses, telekinesis, things like that. He had spent several years of his youth learning the arts of the psychics and the mystics of the world. He had looked into several religions and had worked hard to come up with his own sense of ritualistic ESP. All of these reasons were why he was shunned. Most found him scary because of some of the ways he passed his time. Although there really was very little similarity between them, some even found him as dark as Shadow from their perspective.

All five of them went to the same school and it was there in that same school they had met and banded together. All of them carried each other's burdens and helped to defend each other against the seemingly endless onslaught of unprovoked abuse coming from most of the other kids. And, ad to it, if there was one thing they all had going for them, it was the fact that they were all stupendous actors, which was why they were at the warehouse today."

Mewtwo looked over at NiGHTS. "Alright, NiGHTS, did you manage to get the script done?"

NiGHTS nodded vigorously and handed all four of them a copy of a script done in very professional formatting, entitled, 'HERO: Two Sides of the Same Coin.'

Inuyasha flipped through the script a bit. "Alright, so what about parts, oh all-seeing director?" he asked Mewtwo.

Aside from acting, they all played a part in the construction of these films that they made. Mewtwo was organized and had good talent for seeing ahead, so he directed most of their scenes when he wasn't on camera. NiGHTS, being the imaginative character that he was, was in charge of coming up with plots and writing scripts for the movies. Sly and Shadow traded positions between camera manager and special effects manager every so often. Inuyasha, since his family was extremely well off, helped provide all the supplies that they needed in the most legitimate fashion possible.

Mewtwo grinned at Inuyasha's question. "Luckily, I had plenty of time to sort this out... alright, Inuyasha, you'll be playing the part of Tsugaru, the hero of the story."

Inuyasha grinned. Underneath his fiery temper, he was actually quite a passionate actor and loved to show it in front of the camera. He never showed it around anyone but his friends however. He had the badass reputation to think about. He flipped through a few pages to find a character description that NiGHTS always supplied with the scripts.

Mewtwo turned to Shadow. "Shadow, you're going to be playing the part of the evil lord Sanoske."

Shadow nodded lightly, not even giving any more acknowledgement to his assignment. He was usually the villain in most of their films and that was how he liked it. Once or twice, he had played a hero or rival of the hero, but that was extremely rare and only really happened when the hero was just as dark as a villain.

Mewtwo looked down at the script. "I'll be playing the anti-hero, Kasama." He nodded in satisfaction to himself. Once again, NiGHTS had managed to give each of them a part that truly managed to play to that person's specific strengths when it came to acting.

Mewtwo turned to Sly. "Sly, you're playing the mercenary assasin Shinta."

Sly smiled a bit and nodded, twirling his cane a bit. If a part needed to be stealthy, he could definitely pull it off. Being the thief that he was, that was one of his major strengths.

Finally, Mewtwo turned to NiGHTS. "Guess that leaves you as the preacher Yoshimitsu, right?"

NiGHTS grinned. "Alright! Just the part I wanted to." He laughed lightly and took his own script.

Mewtwo chuckled gently. "Alright then, Inuyasha, you take your script home tonight and see how long it'll take you to get all the supplies together."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I've only done this a billion times before."

Sly chuckled again. "Hey, you guys wanna go get something to eat over at the Cluckin' Bell? They're having a half-off sale and I'll buy."

Shadow looked up from his script and gave a very small smile. "Sounds good if you're buying. So, how many pockets did you have to lift this time?"

Sly grinned. "Hey, I didn't lift any pockets... it was mostly purses this time. But don't worry, it was only from those annoying chicks who kept cutting us off at that red light near here."

Inuyasha laughed. "Serves them right! Now come on, let's go. Nothing more we can really do for the movie today."

Mewtwo nodded. "Agreed. Let's close up and head out." He walked over to the wall and flipped a switch, shutting all the lights off.

As they walked out of the warehouse, NiGHTS turned and locked the door, sliding the key into a secure crack in the sidewalk.

Sly was about to walk off before he frowned and pointed down the street to several shapes that were becoming more and more visible with each passing second. "Incoming! Big group of the cool kids!"

Shadow growled. "If I had my way with them... can we get away before they notice us?"

NiGHTS frowned. "Doesn't look like it... I think they've already spotted us.

Mewtwo sighed. "Looks like confrontation is inevitable."

Indeed it was. The group of cool kids, headed by one of the coolest in town, Kouga, walked right up to Inuyasha and the others. "Hmm... looks like I should have brought a can of raid today. The pests are swarming." There were several chuckles from his group as this was said. A few of the people included in his group were Hiten and Manten, two brothers who were both star jocks on the football team, Kagome, a well-off girl who excelled as an artist and was revered for her beauty, Carmelita Fox, a fox anthro who was the daughter of one of the most powerful law-enforcement officers in the city. She was extremely athletic and was top-notch when it came to most track-and-field events, Naraku, a mechanical genius who manufactured drugs and sold them in a very discreet manner, Clockwerk, An owl anthro that had been in so many fights that most of his skin had to be replaced with metal, and finally, Amy, a stuck up hedgehog girl that acted as if the world revolved around her.

Inuyasha snorted at Kouga's comment. "Of course they're swarming, they're attracted to that horrible smell you have coming off you."

Kagome frowned and turned to Inuyasha. "Why don't you go and grow up for once in your life?" she asked.

Inuyasha growled again. "Back off! No one asked you to just come up and insult us."

Mewtwo nodded. "Ever mind the rule of three, what ye send out comes back to thee. If you insult someone, you must be prepared to be insulted back."

Naraku looked eyes with Mewtwo for a second. "That is some strange logic you use there, bio-hazard."

Shadow chuckled darkly. "At least his logic is solid. Much better than yours. Your logic makes no sense whatsoever since you're high all the time, right?" He snapped his fingers. "Game, set, match."

Hiten and Manten were not known for their intelligence, but nevertheless attempted to insult the group. "Well you can all just go back to the circus where you belong."

NiGHTS raised an eyebrow at the two. "Well, we'd certainly be making more money than you two, now wouldn't we?" Everyone knew that Hiten and Manten got all their money from their mother who was living out in Hawaii right now. Their father was just a drunken fool who had never left his favorite chair unless it was for a can of beer.

Carmelita looked as if she could punch out NiGHTS right then and there. However, she decided to take her frustration out on Sly instead. Since she was the daughter of a law enforcement representative, she felt very strongly about the law. However, the only thief she really believed needed to be brought to justice right now was Sly himself. She completely denied the fact that her 'friends' were involved in things like illegal drug dealing. "How can you just sit there and let your friends make fun of innocent people like that?" she asked, her slightly Spanish accent showing.

Sly raised his eyebrow and scratched the back of his head gently with his cane. "Innocent? Dear Carmelita, I think you'll find that 'innocent' is not the proper term for most of those I see before me. As for insults, They do what they want, you can't control them. As a side note, why must you always attack me? Do you find me just that attractive?"

Carmelita growled lightly. "Shut it, Cooper. I'll keep attacking you until I can finally drag your ass in and get you behind bars."

Sly Shrugged. "So I've stolen a few valuables here and there, big deal. Not like anyone really missed them."

Kagome clenched her fists. "What kind of drunken, drugged up whores brought you five up!"

Mewtwo winced at that. "No one did..." he whispered a bit.

Mewtwo might have taken that hard, but Inuyasha took it harder. "My mother wasn't a whore! She was a wonderful woman, thank you very much! Come on, guys, we're getting out of here." He turned around and walked off, the others following quickly.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. 'Was?' she thought.

Kouga nudged her lightly. "Nice one, doll. Looks like that REALLY did a number on them."

Kagome managed a realistic smile and nodded. "Well, they deserved it!" she said. It was more to convince herself than anyone else.

Down at the Cluckin' Bell, Inuyasha was grumbling as he bit into his chicken burger. "Damn bitch, such an ass, has no consideration for others..."

Sly sighed a bit and sipped a bit of his coke. "Ease up man, it wasn't that bad. We've all taken worse from them before." He grinned for a second. "If you want, I could plant stink bombs in her gym locker again.

Inuyasha ceased his grumbling and shook his head. "That's okay, they got wise to that one a while back, Sly. Thanks for the offer though."

Sly gave a small two-finger salute. "Always happy to help."

Mewtwo had managed to keep his sadness at bay during the whole conversation. Shadow looked up at him. "We all know how much that statement hurt you too, Shadow. Trust me, I felt a bit of a sting too. Sure, I had parents, but they were never around to begin with."

NiGHTS grinned. "And that is why you started bringing home stray animals and hiding them in your expansive basement, where you spend most of your time."

Shadow was a little shocked, but suppressed his surprise. "And where did you happen to hear that?" he asked calmly. "He hadn't really let anyone, not even his friends see his room in his basement. Sure, they were best friends, but his dark nature led him to keep secrets from them now and then.

NiGHTS winked. "I know things," he said simply.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, now that all that is out of the way, I was wondering what you guys were doing later this weekend. I hear that there's going to be a big party or something over at Dimitri's or something."

Dimitri was a big celebrity among the misfits and outcasts of the city. Being one when he was growing up, he now owned a large club, uniquely called 'Dimitri's'. It was the largest hangout for every freak, geek, mismatch, misfit, and outcast in the city. A cool kid would never be caught dead there. Dimitri himself was popular among them and was most known for getting a chuckle out of people for his misuse of American slang.

Sly grinned. "Sounds like a pretty good time... that is, if we all manage to get though Friday just fine."

Mewtwo gave him an odd look. "What do you mean? All we really have to worry about is that big pre-calculus test."

Shadow growled lightly. "Aw crap! I knew I forgot something! That's it, big cram session coming at my house tonight."

NiGHTS laughed at his friend's state of panic. "Always the diligent student, eh Shadow?

Shadow snorted at him. "Last I checked, you weren't doing pretty well in that subject either."

NiGHTS shrugged. "Meh, I already have enough math credits to graduate. The only reason I'm taking this is because my folks want me to get a good job like accounting or something. You know they don't approve of me writing all the time."

Inuyasha sat back a bit. "So we heard. Alright then, Saturday night, Dimitri's."

Mewtwo nodded and looked at his watch. "Damn, sorry guys, but I have to get going. I promised old lady Kamiya I'd help her out with her jigsaw puzzle today." Since Mewtwo really didn't have a home to go to, he hung out at a retirement home. He liked it there for some reason, it relaxed him and all the people there were very supportive of him and made him feel good. He also got to stay there for free since he volunteered there so much.

Sly nodded. "I'd better get going too. My mom'll kill me if I don't let the dog out again."

Shadow, Inuyasha, and NiGHTS all waved to the two as they walked off. NiGHTS shrugged a bit and threw a bit of money down next to the bit Sly had left for the meal. "I might as well pay a bit of the tip then." He grinned. "Not often you get good service like this, ne?" He laughed again and got up, waving to the two remaining. "See you guys at school tomorrow... oh, and Inuyasha, be thankful that they're even letting you on the bus!" he laughed the whole way out.

Inuyasha growled lightly. "Stupid clown, thinks he's so funny."

Shadow tilted his head. "What's all that about anyway. And why are you taking the bus? Last I heard, you had your license and a car."

Inuyasha snorted. "They took it away for speeding, running three red lights at the same intersection, and some other things, but it was a bogus charge!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What made it so bogus?" he asked, finishing off his fries.

Inuyasha sighed. "They were stopping every vehicle traveling down that particular sidewalk. That's profiling, which is illegal."

Shadow sighed. "Emphasis on the word 'sidewalk', Inuyasha." He got up from the table. "I'd better get going too. My pets all need to be fed tonight anways. See you tomorrow, oh he with the driving sense of a blind man." He walked off.

Inuyasha growled lightly and left soon after Shadow, grumbling about how he did not drive like a blind man, he drove like a man in a hurry.

**END: CHAPTER 1**

So, how was it? I do hope that everyone likes it. Tell me what you think and give me suggestions... as long as they are put in a non-flaming way.


	2. Devil Test and Dimitri's

1And now, after a weekend of camping and getting chewed on by bugs, I bring you this second chapter of my attempt at an AU fanfiction. I certainly hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter 2: The demon test and Dimitri's**_

As the sun rose over New York City, Inuyasha awoke reulctantly. Smashing what could only be his seventeenth alarm clock that month, he rose out of his bed with all the grace of a speeding cement truck. He moved towards his closet with about as much agility as well.

As the haze of sleep began to lift from his mind, he remembered just what day it was. Shaking his head to clear it a little more thoroughly, he grabbed the school uniform he detested so much and forced it onto himself as quick as possible while at the same time, grabbing a rather extensive list from atop his dresser. This list contained all the items they would need for the movie.

He headed downstairs and was surprised to find that no breakfast awaited him. Usually, there was a whole table full of food waiting for him in the morning, compliments of his older brother, Sesshomaru. "Oy, Shessh! Where's the grub?" he called. When he received no answer, he moved to the fridge, grumbling, intent on filling the void that was his stomach. He noticed a note on the fridge door and plucked it off, reading it over. It read, 'Dear Inuyasha, I was called away for an important business meeting. I will be gon for the entire weekend, so please act mature for once and fiend for yourself, pup. Signed, Sesshomaru.'

Snorting, Inuyasha crumpled the note and threw it into the trash can located at the far end of the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he was happy to find that it was practically overflowing with fresh food. Shrugging, he grabbed some instant Ramen noodles and threw them into the microwave. While they were cooking, he grabbed his back pack and rummaged through it, making sure he had everything he would need for the day, especially with that damn pre-calculus test today.

As soon as he heard the ding from the microwave, he jumped up, flinging the door open and grabbing the cup of noodles and heading out the door.

As he walked and munched on his noodles, his mind kept drifting back to his encounter with Kagome from yesterday. Okay, that had not been the first time they had fought or exchanged insults, but this one had hurt a lot worse than usual. He hated it when people talked about anything that insulted his mother, the 'whore that had brought him up' as Kagome had so bluntly put it. His mother had died back when he was still in grade school, fifth grade. She was on her way to pick him up from school, but was the tragic victim of a random shooting. His father, already diagnosed with several serious heart problems, died of grief a few weeks later. If it weren't for Sesshomaru taking over his father's company and taking custody over Inuyasha, he could have ended up in an orphanage.

As these thoughts churned within the confines of his mind, he heard someone whistle and call out his name. Looking up, he saw NiGHTS running towards him. "Yo, noodle-man! How ya doin?"

Inyasha smirked at his friend's natural cheerfulness. The boundless enthusiasm that his friend possessed snapped him right out of his thoughts. "Pretty good, NiGHTS. I'm a little worried about that stupid pre-calculus test we have today, and first period no less."

NiGHTS chuckled a bit. "Ah, that won't be so bad. We've gotten through every other test so far this year and we'll get through this one too."

Inuyasha chuckled as well. "Yeah, but not all of us passed the damn things."

At this point, they were passing the retirement home where Mewtwo stayed. He was waiting outside the gate for them as he did every school day. "Hello, you two. All set?"

Inuyasha nodded and handed him the list that had been sitting on his dresser. "I managed to get all of this ordered last night. With any luck, it'll be here in a few days to a week."

Mewtwo smirked. "Nice to see you doing it quickly this time."

Inuyasha snorted a bit. "Hey, lay off. I can always cancle the order if I wanted."

The all had a good laugh as they neared the school. It was a large place with almost fifty kids to a class. Sly and Shadow were waiting near the entrance to the school as usual. However, it seemed that a few of Kouga's gang, Clockwerk and Naraku respectively, were giving the two a hard time.

Sly brandished his cane at Clockwerk in a threatening manner. "If we weren't so close to school, I'd knock your block off with this cane of mine."

Clockwerk chuckles lightly. "Oh, come now, Mr. Cooper, what became of that silver tongue of yours?"

Shadow cracked his knuckles. "He exchanged it for self control. He has a lot more of it than I do and I'm not afraid of suspension."

Naraku, currently high as usual, grinned stupidly. "Hah! And I'm not afraid of you! I could take on all seven of you with three hands behind my back." He held up six of his fingers.

Sly chuckled a bit. "You never were good at math, were you, Naraku?"

Naraku growled a bit and swaggered away, apparently no longer interested in the confrontation. Clockwerk shrugged a bit. "I guess we'll just have to settle this some other time, Cooper."

Sly grinned again. "I'm looking forward to it, Clockwerk."

As the two members of Kouga's gang sauntered off, Inuyasha, Mewtwo, and NiGHTS walked up. "Yo, what was that all about?" asked NiGHTS.

Shadow cocked his head to one side. "Same old, same old. They were being assholes.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yep, that definitely is same old, same old."

The bell ran above them and Mewtwo frowned. "Dang, either we get moving or we face the wrath of old man Eggman."

No one wanted to go through another one of Eggman's lectures on punctuality, so they all broke into a run and managed to get to their pre-calculus class just in time. The second bell rang and they took their seats quickly.

Ivo Robotnik, known to everyone in the student body as Eggman, was a portly man, well into his sixties. He taught almost every math subject in the school and was extremely intelligent. This however, made him look down on students who didn't reach his expectations. His thick green glasses made it impossible for anyone to tell what his eyes looked like. He scowled at Inuyasha and the others as they took their seats. "Well, Inuyasha, it is nice of you and your friends to consider joining us on time today."

Inuyasha grinned. "Just trying to keep you happy, Eggman."

Eggman snorted a bit and stood from his desk, looking over the large class of nearly fifty-six students. "Alright, listen up. Before we begin the test today, I would like to introduce a new student to the class who just transferred here from Appleton High. She maintained a 4.0 grade point average while there and she has a very impressive transcript, so I expect you all to be fair and nice to her."

Sly managed to suppress a small chuckle. "Oh great, a brainiac. Ten-to-one says she's a snob."

Shadow grinned. "An ugly snob."

Eggman, either not hearing the comments or ignoring them, motioned to the door. "Ms. Mew, please come in."

The door opened and in stepped a young lady, easily around 16-17 years of age. Her pink hair reached down towards her waist and her eyes were a deep amethyst in color. Apart from her very apparent beauty, what most found interesting about her was the fact that, even though she was mostly humanoid, had a tail... and that tail looked almost exactly like Mewtwo's!

She smiled shyly at the crowd and bowed gently. "Um, it is nice to be here."

NiGHTS gave an almost unhearable whistle. "If that's ugly, I wonder what beautiful is..." he whispered to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo wasn't listening. His eyes were transfixed on the beauty he saw before him. His jaw opened and closed, but no words came out. Inuyasha gently ran a hand in front of his friend's face, snapping his fingers a few inches away. "Yoohoo, anybody home in there?"

Mewtwo's eyes stayed transfixed on her. Finally, Eggman motioned to the room. "Sit wherever you like, Ms. Mew. We were about to begin our mid-term test."

Mewtwo finally broke out of his daze and looked at Sly and Shadow, who were sitting next to him. "Scoot over." he whispered.

Sly gave him an odd look. "Why? We always sit like this, don't we?"

"SCOOT OVER!" Mewtwo hissed, much more dangerously this time.

Sly and Shadow looked at each other for a second. It didn't take them long to decide what to do. They both moved over a seat, making a blank one near Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood up and pointed to the seat. "Excuse me, but this seat is free."

Mew looked up at him and smiled, the same shy smile she had given the class when she came in. "Why... thank you sir." She walked up to him and took her seat in between Sly and Mewtwo.

Mewtwo nodded to her. "Any time. So, um..." He would have said more, but he was interrupted when Eggman started passing out the tests.

As he was handing out the tests, Eggman was reciting from memory, all the rules that had to be followed when taking his tests. "Remember, No. 2 pencils only, only scrap paper is permitted for doing work, no calculators, no looking at another person's sheets, no passing notes, no whispering. Anyone caught cheating or breaking any of these rules will receive an F for this test, is that understood?"

The entire class said, "Yes sir."

Eggman nodded and returned to his desk. "Good. You all have two hours to complete this test, starting... NOW!"

As soon as he gave the start, all of the students looked down at their tests and started to write furiously.

Inuyasha growled softly as he looked at the first problem. He had worked hard to pound all this stuff into his won skull and it hadn't been that damn easy. However, as he examined the problem a little more thoroughly, the answer became apparent and he started scribbling down his answer.

Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't as skilled in this field. His expertise was in gym and chemistry. He hated math, but he knew that it was important if one wanted to pursue science related careers during later life. He nibbled the end of his pencil thoughtfully, thinking backwards. His head pounded furiously as he tried to remember what the damn procedure was for this kind of question.

NiGHTS' approach was slightly different. He maintained a B+ average in almost every class for one simple reason: His tests were all done the same. He sped through them, never looked back, never stayed on one problem for more than a minute. If he didn't know the answer, he slapped down some random crap and prayed he got it right. The funny thing was, he was almost always right.

Sly was very casual in his own approach to these tests. He skimmed the text book in preparation to the tests and if he didn't know the answer to a problem, he skipped it and went on to the next question. Once he answered all that he could, he went back to the hard ones and started working on them. He looked at this as a sort of game, a way to test his own abilities, not to show someone else what he could do. Where was the fun in showing someone else that you were smart?

As for Mewtwo, he excelled in this subject, as well as several others. Even with his beliefs focused around voodoo and magic and such, his intelligence was astounding. The I.Q. Tests he had taken as a child had yielded a score of nearly 141. He never really thought much of it until he started his school work and found friends like he had.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder and shifted his eyesight slightly to see Mew looking at him. She motioned with her head down to her hand. It held a small scrap of paper in it. Mewtwo reached out and took it quickly before Eggman could see. Keeping the note hidden in his lap, he silently read, 'The answer the four is X 24, but X 25.5. P.S.: We'll have to talk later, right?'

Raising an eyebrow at that, he looked over his work that he had done on that particular problem and found that she was right. He had made a slight error that had led him down the wrong number tree. He quickly corrected the problem and wrote down on the same scrap of paper, 'Thanks, and yes, we'll talk later.' He handed it back to her just as inconspicuously as he had taken it, continuing his work.

And so it continued for nearly two hours. The silence wore on those who completed the test before others. However, they were spared as soon as they heard the egg timer ((lol!)) on Eggman's desk ring, signifying the end of the two hours. He stood up, looking over the students. "Alright, time is up! Our class is also over, so on your way out, please place your test neatly on my desk."

The students all started to file out, throwing their tests down onto Eggman's desk in a careless manner. As Shadow passed by, he couldn't help but notice the cold smirk that Eggman gave him. Shadow hated that smirk. It always meant. 'I know you haven't been studying and I will be glad to fail you again.' Oh, how he wished he could just slug the guy.

Out in the hall, Shadow rubbed his head furiously. "God damn... I hate math so much..."

Sly shrugged. "Meh, it wasn't so bad. We've had worse."

NiGHTS nodded in agreement. "Amen to that, dude!"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, but then noticed that there were six of them traveling down the hall together, where there had once only been five. He saw the error lie with Mew. "Hey, where'd she come from?"

Mew blushed a bit. "Forgive my intrusion, but I have the same schedule as Mewtwo and he volunteered to give me a tour of the building, get me situated around here a bit more."

Mewtwo nodded a bit. "You don't mind, do you Inuyasha? I mean, she is new here and everything."

Inuyasha grinned lightly, seeing his friend's state of mind written on his face. "It's cool. Who knows, she might even like hanging out with the outcast clan, ne?"

Mew tilted her head. "The outcast clan?"

NiGHTS shrugged. "Social status, you see. We are at the bottom, the social outcasts of the world. The freaks, the geeks, the nerds, the crippled, retarded, the cons, the demons..."

Sly interrupted his friend quickly. "I think she gets it, NiGHTS." He turned to her. "Anyway, we are at the bottom of the social chain and there isn't much hope of climbing much higher for us. People jocks, rich kids, beautiful people, and people with connections are revered here while we are left down here."

Mew frowned. "That's so horrible! How could people shun all of you just because you are a bit different?"

Shadow chuckled. "It isn't as bad as you'd think, Mew. We've all become very tight friends over the years. Bearing the pain among many is what got us this far in the first place. We might be at the bottom of society, but we stick together."

Mew nodded a bit. "I see... so... does that mean I'm one of you?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "Not officially. You decide your place in this school by how you act and who you choose as a friend right off the bat. In other words, right now you are becoming a friend among us, so if this continues, you stay at our level."

Mew giggled. "I wouldn't have a problem with that, the way you all talk... yes, you all look like the best of friends. If I had friends like you back where I was from, I probably would have had a lot more fun."

There was a small chuckle from behind them and all six of them turned to see Kouga and his entire gang standing there. Kagome and Carmelita were up front next to him. Carmelita was the first to speak. "So, you are the new student here, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Carmelita, this is Kagome."

Mew stepped away a bit and smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. My name is Mew."

Kagome looked back at Kouga, who nodded. She turned her head back to Mew. "So, what are you into, Mew?"

Mew smiled. "I'm into cats, music, and computers, in that order."

Mewtwo noticed the slight scowl that formed of Kouga's face at the mention of the word 'computers.' Everyone here believed that computers were for the geeks and the nerds. The only reason a cool kid used them was to write an essay or to send a threatening email or something.

Carmelita nodded. "What kinda music?" she asked.

Mew smiled. "I like Elvis to be honest. He'll always be a king, any time in the near or far future."

Several of Kouga's gang gave a small frown of disgust. Not the answer they were looking for. Carmelita and Kagome looked rather sorry for Mew. They knew that rejection was soon to come. However, before Kouga could deliver a string of insults, Mewtwo stepped in. "No way! You're an Elvis fan too?" Mewtwo had always been a big fan of Elvis music. "Tell me, have you ever heard Roustabout? It was an unreleased single of his."

Mew turned back to him, the hopeful smile back on her face. "Actually, yes! I have all his records. Do you have 'Wooden Heart'?

Mewtwo grinned. "Have it and I've memorized all the songs on it and every other album I have."

Mew giggled. "No way you've memorized more than me."

Mewtwo grinned. "Oh really? Well, let's see about that, shall we?"

They both trudged off, excitedly discussing the lyrics to 'His Latest Flame.' Inuyasha and the others smirked, following their friend towards the gym for their next period.

Kouga frowned lightly. He hadn't even gotten to give her the look of doom. All ruined, his perfect plan to make the new freak feel rotten. "Come on, guys, we're outta here!"

Carmelita and Kagome hung back a bit so that they could talk. "Well, looks like she's found her place rather easily."

Carmelita nodded gently. "Yes but... it seems like a shame to have to start taunting her and making fun of her the way we do with Cooper and his pals. She seems very nice."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but you know that we can't give up our social status. Kouga would go crazy if we didn't do as we say. And you remember what happened last time we tried to leave, right?"

Carmelita winced visibly. "Yeah... okay, let's get going, we're falling behind."

**LATER...**

The rest of the school day passed without much more happening. Mewtwo had given Mew that tour he promised and it turned out that they had almost everything in common with each other. Hell, she was even into the mystic stuff that Mewtwo practiced! As the day wore on, Inuyasha and his friends decided to kill time at the mall and for some reason, had ended up in the kareoke bar. Some of them were really good singers, but others... not so much. NiGHTS was one such person, but despite the fact that he couldn't sing worth crap, he never missed a chance to get up on stage and make a fool of himself. The audience was laughing their heads off by the time he finally stepped down off the stage after his rendition of the classic, 'I feel pretty.'

Sly raised his glass of root beer high. "Cheers to the best singer since Michael Jackson!"

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses in agreement. "Cheers to NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS gave a few modest bows and chugged down his own root beer. "Thank you, thank you, my adoring public!"

Mew finally calmed her giggles down enough to look at Mewtwo with a straight face. "Say, what do you guys do all the time around here anyway?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "Well... we make movies. We have our own private studio set up in an old warehouse and we basically film ourselves. We're hoping to make it big with some of our movies."

Mew's eyes became rather starry. "That is so cool! You have to show me!"

Mewtwo blushed a bit and sheepishly wrapped his tail around his waist.

Inuyasha came to his friend's aid. "Well, we can't do it tonight because the place is locked down and we're still waiting on some supplies for our newest movie. And we can't do it tomorrow because we're all heading to Dimitri's that night... how about Sunday?"

Mew smiled. "Sunday sounds great. Do you think you'll have the supplies by then and I'll be able to watch you all act?"

Shadow shrugged. "Depends on if old speedy here ordered by snail mail or express mail."

Inuyasha snorted. "Hey, I ordered them by express, thank you very much. "They'll be here by Sunday."

Sly grinned. "That is, if all goes according to plan. Remember their excuse last time?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Don't remind me, Sly."

Mew looked over at Sly. "By the way, What's Dimitri's?"

Sly grinned. "Dimitri is a man who owns his own club called Dimitri's. It's the biggest hangout for outcasts like us. He's a cool guy and we're all good friends with him, though I'm really the only one who understands what he says."

Mew tilted her head. "Does he speak a different language or something?"

Mewtwo chuckled. "Might as well be a different language. You see, he isn't from this country and he came here during the early seventies. He picked up a lot of slang there and is still gathering the hip slang he hears around the streets. He's trying to create his own personal style of slang and it is VERY confusing."

Mew giggled. "Would it be to much to ask if I could come with you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Okay by me. Hell, you're one of us now!"

NiGHTS nodded. "Yeah! Here's to our newest addition to the outcast clan!"

Shadow raised his glass. "Cheers." Everyone took a good swig from their root beers.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

The night had come. All of them met near the center of town, just near the old shut-down water mill. Inuyasha grinned and knocked on the door of the old building next to the water-mill. Mew frowned. "This is Dimitri's? What the heck is so special about it?"

Inuyasha motioned to the door that was answered by a rather large looking man, probably a bouncer. "Inuyasha, guys, good to see you all again. Is she with you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Don't worry, she's one of us, Brutus."

The bouncer nodded and stepped aside, letting them inside.

The inside of the seemingly plain building was abuzz with activity. This truly was a night club and it was so well-hidden, no one who hadn't received a tip off of it wouldn't even know it existed.

The thumping music was a bit to take in all at once, but once everyone was used to it, Sly turned towards the bar and pointed at an old lizard dressed in an old seventies green suit. Sly grinned. "That is Dimitri himself."

Dimitri looked up and grinned as he saw the others. He motioned them over. "Yo! Racoonus-Doodus! Nice of you to show your fangs and fur in my bling-chambers, y'all!

Mew gave a small blank stare as the neared the bar. "Excuse me?"

Sly grinned. "He said he's happy to see us all here in his club."

Dimitri grinned. "Who is this swag mis-mis Kitkat you got chilling with your homies tonight?"

Mewtwo, who understood that much, motioned to Mew. "This is Mew. She just transferred here from Appleton High."

Mew extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dimitri."

Dimitri took her hand and shook it heartily. "Yo, nice to be of the meeting of you! It is like, super coolio to have you here in my swag pad!"

Mew gave him another blank look. "Um... okay..."

Shadow grinned and slapped the bar table. "Hey, how about a few drinks."

Dimitri grinned. "Word! You want the same old, same old, or can I trick you out with a newer, more funkalicious beverage?"

Sly laughed, sitting down with his friends. "No thanks, just the usual for all of us."

Mew frowned a bit. "There isn't any alcohol served here, is there?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "Oh no, never touch the stuff. Dimitri's business is totally lagit. No alcohol here."

Mew smiled. "Then I'll have whatever Mewtwo is having."

Dimitri nodded and poured them all their usuals. A large triple-caffeine coke for Inuyasha, a small cup of black coffee for Shadow, a low-cal demon biter for Sly, a triple-berry for Mewtwo and Mew, and a Double-pop top for NiGHTS.

As they drank and made some casual conversation, the speakers began to blare with sounds and Mewtwo smirked, holding out his hand to Mew. "May I have this dance, madam?"

Mew smiled and took his hand in hers. "I would be honored." The both walked out onto the dance floor and started a nice dance between the two of them.

NiGHTS grinned. "Our little boy is growing up, dudes."

Sly chuckled. "Alright, who wants to bet on how long it'll take before they start frenching each other?"

Shadow smirked and dropped a ten dollar bill onto the counter. "I'll give them two weeks tops."

Inuyasha smirked and put in his own ten. "Alright, I'll give it a month."

Sly smirked and grabbed the bets. "Right, I'll hold the bets then."

As the night dragged on, everyone got a few good dances in, but the talk of the night was definitely Mewtwo and Mew. They were both sad when they finally had to part ways at the end of the night. "Don't worry, Mew, we'll see you again at the warehouse. I'll pick you up at about ten tomorrow, sound good?"

Mew smiled. "Alright, see you then, tiger." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and waved to him, running off.

Mewtwo held his breath for a few minutes, rubbing the spot she had kissed. "My god..." He felt his heart fluttering up to his throat for a few seconds.

Inuyasha chuckled gently. "Aww, they grow up so fast."

NiGHTS grinned and burst into song, "When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!"

Sly smirked lightly. "I hope you guys hurry up and kiss because I have bets going on everywhere here."

Shadow nodded. "Does that peck on the cheek count?"

Mewtwo turned a death glare on them. "SHUT UP OR I SHALL CURSE YOU ALL!"

All four of them made way as their lovestruck companion walked by them.

Sly sighed. "Love is one scary son of a bitch."

**END: CHAPTER 2**

Whee! Please tell me you liked it! I even threw in a humanoid mew for you all! You will like... you WILL like! Read and Review!


	3. An unusual meeting

1And this is what I call the next chapter, so get off my back, thank you, good night. It is currently ten at night here, so I hope you appreciate the fact that I'm so dedicated to my writing that I am staying up really late to give you something to make fun of! Oh yeah, and could you people please at least give me hate mail? I have three reviews for this story and my hit counter says that nearly sixty people have looked at this thing!

_**Chapter 3: Acting and an unusual meeting**_

As far as a Sunday went, this was one of the more uninteresting ones. The only thing that made it worthwhile was when the gang finally met up at the old warehouse, costumes and effects in hand, ready to start acting. Mewtwo had graciously accompanied Mew there as well.

As they entered, Mew could only gaze at the beautiful scenery around them. "Wow! Are you saying that you guys made all of this?"

Mewtwo smirked. "All of it from scratch. Most of the more technical equipment had to be purchased for a rather hefty sum of money."

Mew frowned. "Where did you get all that money?"

Inuyasha grinned at her. "My family struck it rich a while back and we've been living pretty comfortably so far. My cut of the fortune went into this."

Sly chuckled. "And yet you still managed to scrounge up enough to buy us all those supplies."

Inuyasha snorted a bit. "Shut up." At a lack of a better insult, he walked away and started to rig up the lighting.

Mewtwo chuckled and took her hand. "You'd better find a place to sit, Mew, we're gonna get started soon."

Mew smiled and nodded, giving Mewtwo a quick hug before walking off towards a small chair near the set so she would be able to see everything that was going on on set.

Mewtwo blushed a bit at the hug, but quickly shook it off and cleared his throat, looking back to the others. "Get in costume, guys, we're ready to start filming!"

The other four nodded and grabbed the assigned costumes, quickly changing into them and taking their places on the set. The lights dimmed and several spotlights hit the stage of the set. This was just a rehearsal, so all cameras were off and unloaded.

(For a few specific reasons, I refuse to start typing the plot of their movie yet. You'll get to see it later, promise!)

After several hours of laughter, bad acting jokes and a few hot tempered arguments, they decided it to call it a day. All things considered, the rehearsal went well, though they had to stop once or twice because Inuyasha was acting like such a pre-madonna. NiGHTS was having a field day reenacting what he now considered priceless Inuyasha moments on the stage. Needless to say, all but Inuyasha were amused.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "Nice to see that you take your role as a clown so very seriously, NiGHTS." He gestured towards NiGHTS' odd clothing.

NiGHTS just shrugged and nodded. "Meh, comes with the costume I suppose! Whose up for smoothies?" he asked cheerfully.

Mewtwo chuckled gently. "Sounds good, but I'm not paying."

Sly held up his hands. "I paid for the meal back at Cluckin' Bell, it's Shadow's turn now."

Shadow shook his head. "I paid tip, can't make me pay for this."

Mew smiled. "I'll pay, if that's alright."

Mewtwo frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, Inuyasha could pay, he's loaded."

Inuyasha snorted and looked away. "All I have with me right now is my allowance, no one's touching it."

NiGHTS tsked and wagged a finger at him. "Stingy, stingy..."

Mew smiled gently. "Don't worry, I have enough money. Let's go get us some smoothies!" she said excitedly.

After exiting the makeshift studio, Mewtwo locked the doors and they were off. None of them really drove anywhere, partially because most of their licenses had been revoked, denied, suspended, or they just couldn't get ahold of one.

As they rounded a corner close to the smoothie stand, who should they run into but Kagome and Carmelita. Both groups stopped and a stare-down began. Red-hot intense light seemed to fill the immediate area as the two girls stared defiantly at the group of proclaimed freaks. The glares were returned, mostly by sly and Inuyasha. This continued for nearly three minutes.

Finally, the silence became deafening. Mew stepped forward and looked both women in the eye, surprisingly causing them to take a step backward. Kagome cleared her throat. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound angry, but just coming out sounding scared.

Mew sighed. "I want answers is what I want." She took both girls by the wrists and started to lead them down the street. "Guys, I'll be back in a bit, think you could save me a seat?"

All five of the present males, having no idea what was going on, simply nodded and headed into the smoothie shop while Mew, Kagome, and Carmelita rounded the corner. Mew let go of them and turned to face them, sighing. "Alright, I can't take it anymore, I've been in town only two days and already you guys are driving me nuts."

Carmelita frowned. "You can't possibly mean us!" she proclaimed, but Mew nodded firmly.

"I most certainly do mean you. Let me tell you what I've observed and what I believe is going on here. You two are part of the high society in social terms. As such, you feel you need to keep a good image and the only way to keep a good image around here is to hang out with others that will undoubtably make you look cooler as well. As payment for being allowed to hang out with afore-mentioned friends, you need to do what they do, like what they like and so on. This includes being mean to others that are considered below your class in society, even though said people have done nothing to deserve your scorn, effectively making you no better than a pair of stuck up nobles from the 10th century." Mew paused for breath and looked at the two women. The were both staring at her wide eyed. "Am I accurate?" she asked.

Kagome just stared at her for a few seconds. How could this girl, who had only gotten here a day or two before make such accurate accusation of her and Carmelita's character so quickly? She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Of course not! Totally wrong. Carmelita and I would never scorn someone without reason!"

Mew raised an eyebrow and leaned against the building. "Oh really? Think about your so-called friends next time you're with them, the type of people they are and the type of people you are. Think about Inuyasha and his friends. Take into consideration what they have done to you in the past to deserve such hatred and what they have done to you recently."

Carmelita frowned and crossed her arms. "Exactly what is your point with all this?" she asked.

Mew turned around sighed, starting to walk away. "I'm trying to help you before you start down the road to ruin. I have a very impeccable ability to judge someone's character very accurately despite how they look. I can tell you aren't the same as those other people... think about what I've said here today." She walked off without another word, leaving two very confused females in her wake.

Mew walked into the smoothie bar to find Shadow and Mewtwo locked in argument, Inuyasha, Sly, and NiGHTS ignoring them and slurping their smoothies loudly. "I'm telling you, it's 'whom' not 'who'!" Shadow exclaimed.

Mewtwo was about to shoot back with a rebuttal, but Mew walked over and sat down next to him. He gave a soft smile. "Hi, Mew... could you give us a hand. Sly, Inuyasha, and NiGHTS are all intellectually inferior, so they stayed out of this argument."

Once again, the comment was ignored. Mew giggled a bit. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking from Mewtwo to Shadow.

Shadow crossed his arms, taking a soft slurp from his smoothie. "We're having a debate about Edgar Allan Poe's, 'The Raven.' In the second stanza, there's a line that reads, 'that rare and radiant maiden whom (at this point, Mewtwo tried to correct him by saying 'who') the angels named Lenore, nameless here forever more.'

Mew frowned a bit and started reciting the ancient poem in her head. "I'm sorry, Mewtwo, but I think that Shadow's right on this one. The stanza goes, 'Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December and each dying ember wrought it's ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wish the morrow and vainly I had sought to borrow, from my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore, that rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore, nameless here forevermore."

Mewtwo frowned and sighed. "I should know better than to argue with a Goth about things like this." He took a small slurp from his smoothie. "By the way, Mew, what were you talking to Kagome and Carmelita about?"

Mew shrugged. "Oh... nothing important."

Sly grinned. "Come on, we're all friends here, you can tell us."

Inuyasha snorted. "No, she can't. I don't want to hear that girl's name again."

NiGHTS tilted his head innocently. "You mean Kag..." before he could finish, Inuyasha's hand covered his mouth.

Inuyasha growled a bit before removing his hand from NiGHTS' face. "I just said I didn't want to hear that name again."

Mew sighed a bit. "Lets just say I gave them some thins to think about." She gave a soft giggle that made Shadow raise his eyebrow

Sighing, Shadow set his smoothie cup down again. "Quoth the raven: Nevermore..."

**END CHAPTER**


	4. Realizations

1Hell hath no wrath like a flamer's scorn. I appreciate all of those reviews you all sent me, the random praise, the constructive criticism, even those one or two worders that say that you love it... but I freaking hate it when people write reviews that dis the entire essence of the story! I'm not relating it to this fic in particular and I refuse to point fingers, but for god's sake if you don't like it, don't read it and let us get on with our lives! In fact, I think that you flamers out there are only flaming others because you can't face the fact that maybe you can't write anything better! SO THERE! Now leave me and every other excellent author on this site alone and go crawl back into the holes that crawled out of!

This ends my rant and I apologize for being so blunt, but I refuse to allow a flame to go unnoticed, especially recent ones that I have gotten, which have gone as far as to insult my gender-based preferences. Thank you all for your patience with me in this situation. I now present a new chapter to you all for said patience.

_**Chapter 4: Realizations**_

Inuyasha groaned as he woke up Monday morning, rolling off of his bed and across the floor to his dresser, clad in a simple pair of boxers. He stood up, wavering a bit as he reached out and grabbed a large, loose, red shirt. Throwing the shirt on, he examined himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess... again. Sighing, he shrugged and just ran his fingers through it a bit, separating it out a bit before he grabbed some tight jeans and threw them on.

He shuffled to the bathroom, only to find it locked. Growling, he pounded on the door. "Oy, Sesshomaru, open up!"

There was a slight sound of water running on the other side and a loud, emotionless voice resounded through the hall. "Quiet, pup... I have a date today and I do not wish to smell like dog... like you."

Inuyasha's dog-like ears stood up and his face flushed at the insult. If Sesshomaru did have a date, he would be in there all morning. Sesshomaru was a perfectionist when it came to his body and he took much better care of it than Inuyasha did. Growling, he lifted his arm and sniffed a bit, shrugging. "Bah, it ain't that bad today... I'll just do without the deodorant."

Inuyasha walked down the stairs to the living room and shuffled through his backpack, taking out the script from last night's movie rehearsal, flipping through it to the point they had left off on. He looked up at the clock and smirked, he still had fifteen minutes before he needed to get going. He cleared his throat and started to recite from the script. "They claim to spread the word of god, but these... missionaries, you called them... they seek nothing but power. By tapping into a culture, they recruit more to their army, they bolster their numbers, they destroy all that a culture holds dear, calling time-tested traditions acts of the devil that will condemn us to hellfire for eternity... yet what proof do we have that their way is truly the way of god? What proof do they have that proves our religion, our traditions, our very ways of life as false and sinful?" He made dramatic motions with his hands as he spoke, the actor in him springing to life.

He recited many more lines, occasionally glancing up from his script as he watched the clock carefully. As it neared the time he need to leave, he stuffed the script away into his pack and slung the bulky backpack over his shoulder, heading out the door. It was a rather sunny day for a Monday, he noticed. And of all days to have calculus as well... today they got back their tests. Whoopty doo...

As Inuyasha walked, he saw Laharl on a street corner, hands in his pockets, that arrogant smirk on his face. Laharl was another outcast, though he chose to stay separate from most everyone. He had a violent temper like Inuyasha, but he was less skilled at controlling it. He got into fights more often than anyone else in the school with both sides of the gender spectrum. He was a renowned street fighter, that was for sure. He was a year younger than Inuyasha and his friends, but he acted several years younger, very immature. He almost never showed up to his classes either, and when he did, it was always fashionably late.

As they crossed paths, Laharl took his hands out of his pockets and wiped off his jacket. "Oy, Inu... care for a spar?" he offered, cracking his knuckles.

Inuyasha frowned a bit and sighed. "Not today dude... talk to me on Saturday, alright?"

Laharl snorted, but crossed his arms and resumed leaning against the lamp post. Inuyasha continued on his way, sighing a bit. Every Monday it was the same old thing, Laharl stopping him at the corner and asking him to 'spar' with him. Inuyasha had never agreed for a few good reasons. Laharl never sparred with anyone. He always kicked their asses. Another reason was the fact that Inuyasha actually cared about his academics, though it wasn't obvious at first glance.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw NiGHTS up against the bus stop sign, a cup of Ichiban Ramen in his hands. NiGHTS smirked back when he saw Inuyasha, a few noodles still between his teeth. "Yo, Inuyasha!" He greeted cheerfully, walking over and taking another slurp from his Ramen.

Inuyasha smirked again. "Hey, NiGHTS. Anything interesting to report?"

NiGHTS thought for a second, nibbling on the end of his chop sticks. "Let's see... Amy slapped Shadow again, Naraku made another three-hundred bucks by selling some mushrooms over on the west side, and I heard through the grapevine that Koga and his two wonder-thugs preformed a shake-down last night around midnight."

Inuyasha frowned. The first few facts were standard stuff, nothing to be surprised about... but Koga and his thugs in a shake-down? Sure, they hassled people a lot, forced and bummed money off of them, but... it had never gotten too violent... granted the other transactions had been preformed in daylight. "Who was the victim?"

NiGHTS was about to speak, but he stopped short for a second. He looked at Inuyasha, his usual cheerfulness gone for a few seconds. "Mewtwo and Mew were out a little late last night, going to a late screening of that new horror film thing. Mewtwo went to go grab some popcorn and when he came back, Koga and his gang were..." NiGHTS thrust his fist up in an uppercut. "The employees there threw them out, but Mew was hurt pretty bad."

Inuyasha's eyes became wider and wider as he listened. "Okay... okay, how bad was it?"

NiGHTS frowned. "Mewtwo's right there, he'd be the one to ask. I've told you all I know."

Mewtwo was, indeed, waiting for them there with Shadow. He looked glummer than usual and Shadow, though it was not his forte, was attempting to comfort him, though Mewtwo seemed rather deaf to what his friend was saying.

Inuyasha walked up and put a hand on Mewtwo's shoulder. "Dude, what happened last night? NiGHTS told me a few of the details, but... how bad was it."

Mewtwo looked up at Inuyasha for a second. "Damn them straight to hell... Mew is... in the hospital right now, Inuyasha. Koga and his thugs managed to break three of her ribs and dislocate three of her fingers on her right hand. She has a black eye and one of her back teeth was knocked loose."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit more. "But... you were only gone for a second! And you're telling me that no one tried to stop them as soon as they saw what was happening!"

Mewtwo's eyes flared a bit. "Not one person cared... I came back in just as the employees were dragging them out and I... got to her." He looked away a bit and started walking. "I swear, heads will roll for this, Inuyasha. Every dark spell I possess shall be focused on them! Demonology, Illusions, Pyrology, Hydrology, Voodoo, all of it!"

Inuyasha frowned and kept close to his friend as they walked. Shadow closed his eyes for a second and placed his hands in his pockets. "Mewtwo... go to the hospital."

Mewtwo looked down at his friend. "What?"

Shadow looked back at him. "Go to the hospital. It's important that you be with her, right?" he grinned a bit. "We'll cover for you. Besides, this'll only be, what, your first absence in like three years? We can cover for you."

Mewtwo smiled a bit and looked at NiGHTS and Inuyasha, who grinned back and nodded. "Thanks guys, I won't forget this."

NiGHTS chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, we won't let you forget until the debt is repaid. Now get going, dude! Your senorita is waiting."

Mewtwo took off in the opposite direction of the school just as Sly came walking up. "Where's he going in such a hurry?"

NiGHTS frowned and related the tale of what had happened to Sly, who's eyes grew three times their normal size as he heard it. "Damn that Koga! Guys, what are we gonna do about this?"

Inuyasha sighed gently. "Come on, first we get to school, then we come up with a plan."

The troupe started to walk again, none of them in a very good mood now. As they neared the school, they could see Amy, the pink hedgehog that enjoyed making Shadow miserable. She was with clockwerk at the moment and Sly's grip tightened on his cane as they walked through the gate. Though no words were exchanged, all was said by the cold glares that the two sent towards the group of outcasts. The bell rang.

They all hurried to the Calculus room, where Eggman was currently tapping his desk impatiently for them. He grinned as they walked in and glanced up at the clock. "And with a minute to spare today, boys... well done, you're getting better." He frowned, noticing that they were missing one person. He was a math teacher, such deductions were second nature to him. "Hold on, where is Mewtwo?"

Shadow quickly thought up an alibi. "He's out sick today, sir. Bad case of the flu, he said he might be out tomorrow as well."

The others nodded in agreement. Eggman seemed to accept this and sighed, shuffling through a few papers on his desk. "Very well, please take your seats then, boys. I am passing back the tests I gave out Friday, and let me just say to the entire class that I am very disappointed at these grades. Only a handful of you all managed to get a satisfactory passing mark."

The boys took their seats and Eggman started to pass back the tests. Sly was the first to receive his and he breathed a small sigh of relief. An eighty-eight, not bad, though not his best either. NiGHTS received his and grinned. A seventy-nine, hurray for half-assing it! Inuyasha's test yielded a ninety, which surprised him. He hadn't really been prepared for this in the first place.

Shadow's usually black fur turned white as he looked down at his test. There, beneath the slew of red ink sat a... a... a negative sixty! How the hell did that work! He wanted to let several obscenities pass through his lips, but he refrained. Eggman had power here and he wouldn't risk the rest of his academics about this.

**AT THE HOSPITAL...**

Mewtwo sat next to Mew's bed, gently holding her hand in his while she slept. The doctors had set the ribs, but she wouldn't be going anywhere for a few days and afterwards she would really have to take it easy. Upon closer inspection, they had found that her tail had been dislocated near the tip, which didn't help matters much. Mewtwo took a deep breath and pressed a soft kiss against her hand. "Sorry... I shouldn't have left you on your own like that..." he felt her hand tighten on his a bit and he smiled a bit. "Wish that you could hear me though... just get better fast."

His head perked up and he frowned when he saw Carmelita and Kagome walk through the door. "Well, if it is thing one and thing two... what do you want here?"

Kagome dismissed the insult and looked at Mew. "We... came over as soon as we heard what happened."

Mewtwo stood up a bit and sighed. "And why are you here exactly? Mew wasn't exactly one of the more popular kids."

Carmelita gave an exasperated grunt. "We came because... we are the reason that she is here."

Mewtwo's eyes flared for a second and he bared his teeth. "If you are telling me that you two were the ones who put Koga up to this..."

Kagome shook her head quickly. "No, nothing like that... she... talked to us the other day, in her words, gave us a lot to think about. We thought about it and... well, we went and told Koga what she said. He must have taken it the wrong way and went out after her because he though she made us angry.

Mewtwo's eyes softened a bit, though he was still pretty ticked. "So in a way, you inadvertently caused this... I see." He turned back to Mew's bed. "She did not deserve to have anything happen to her, did she?"

Carmelita shook her head. "Trust us, if we had known what Koga was going to do, we would have tried to stop him. She's never done anything to us."

Mewtwo looked over at them for a second before sitting down again. "Exactly what was it she said to you?" he asked.

Carmelita looked to Kagome and they nodded a bit, telling Mewtwo of what they had said, provided that he did not mention it to any of his friends. Mewtwo listened intently and sighed as she finished. "I see..." he did not say anything after that for a second. "She was right you know... we've never done anything wrong to deserve scorn and yet... here we are, at the bottom of the food chain." He sighed a bit and looked up at them. "I am not the one you should be discussing this with of course. I believe my friends would have a right to know about this."

Carmelita scowled. "You just said that you wouldn't tell them, you backstabber!"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed a bit. "Excuse me, but did I say I would tell them? I'm only saying that they have a right to know, that is all. Think about that for a bit." He turned back to Mew. "She is the only one who has truly understood us for a long time. She is not... freaked out... by what we are." He looked up at the two girls. "Tell Inuyasha what you have told me... who knows, you might just be doing yourself a favor. I hate you popular kids for what you have been doing to us over the years, but I think that... if you are willing to give us a shot, we can easily come to a truce. There's no hope of doing so with Koga, of course, but you two are different... like Mew said, you two are pure. Breath deep, seek peace." He turned back to Mew and made it clear that he would say no more.

The two girls exchanged glances for a second before excusing themselves from the room, walking out of the hospital. Carmelita turned to her friend. "So, what now?" she asked gently.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. "I think... that Mewtwo and Mew are right. We should tell Inuyasha and those guys about this. Who knows, it might just help us. Besides, I don't know about you, but after what happened to Mew in there, I don't know if I want to be around Koga anymore."

Carmelita nodded gently and crossed her arms. "Just don't expect me to act all chummy with that stupid ringtail..."

They both nodded to each other and decided to that it would wait until tomorrow, they both needed a place to hide out until school was dismissed in the first place...

**END CHAPTER**

Rather short compared to some of the stuff I've been writing nowadays, but I think this will be satisfactory for now. The next chapter will be longer and will include some party crashing, yay!


	5. Payback

Yes, I've been out of the game for a while. I apologize, but I plan on making it up to you all, those that have stuck around after my horribly long lull. After a deal for getting one of my original stories into an anthology fell through, I kinda zoned out of writing, except for a small erotica piece now and again. But anyway, I'm back and ready to continue my fanfiction now, so please, enjoy a few long overdue triumphant return chapters!

_**Chapter 5: Payback**_

Mew was now conscious. Mewtwo had barely left her side for three days and fussed over her for the littlest things, even though she claimed that she was fine. It took some doing, but she eventually managed to convince him that she was, in fact, fine and just needed some bedrest. He nodded and held her hand in his, loosley. "I'm still really sorry that I couldn't stop those creeps from hurting you, Mew."

Mew shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, Mewtwo. They were waiting for you to leave. They were actually scared of you." She grinned at him. "Trust me, even though they were beating me to a pulp, I could still hear what they were saying. They were really worried that you were gonna curse them or something."

Mewtwo chuckled. "Well, I just might, seeing as how they are so supersticious."

There was a knock at the room door. Even before Mewtwo could say 'come in' his friends waltzed in. NiGHTS bounded up and smirked at his friend. "Hey buddy, how's everything?" he asked.

Mewtwo shrugged. "Same old, same old. She's better."

Mew nodded. "Yep, I'm just fine. Chest still hurts, but that's about it. Now, what about you guys? Anything new with you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, we found a way that we can possibly get back at Kouga and his cronies for what they did to you and to us."

Mewtwo's ears perked up. "I'm listening." he told them with a small grin. "What did you have in mind?"

Shadow held up a small sheet of paper. "Just read the script and everything will become clear." He handed Mewtwo a copy of the script.

Sly looked around the room for a moment. "I do hope that it meets your satisfaction. This time we didn't just make NiGHTS write the whole thing, we all chipped in on this one."

When Mewtwo finished reading it, he looked up at them with a big smile on his face. "Oh, you guys!" he got up and grinned at them. "I couldn't ask for better friends!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Damn right you couldn't! Now come on... we have a revenge plan to enact."

NiGHTS gasped. "Boy, Inuyasha, 'enact?' Those tutoring lessons must actually be paying off, huh?"

Inuyasha growled and shoved the jester out the door. "Smartass..." he growled.

Kouga and his gang were laughing and raising a little hell down near a local cafe. Spray paint cans and several other instruments of vandalization littered the ground, among them a few cartons of eggs and a bit of toilet paper. Kouga grinned as he drew a few very obscene pictures with the paint. "Am I an artist or what?" he asked.

Clockwerk chuckled. "An artist, that is to be sure." He looked around. "Has anyone seen Kagome or Carmelita? Or Amy for that matter?"

Naraku shook his head. "Nope. Amy said she was staying home sick today and I haven't heard from the other two in a long time."

Kouga shrugged. "We'll just have to go and pay them a visit soon, won't we?" he asked, throwing an empty paint can into the street."

A hooded figure approached them, a long cloak covering his entire body. "Kouga?" he asked in a muffled voice that was quite masculine."

Kouga frowned and faced the figure. "What? I don't know you. You new around here and heard about the awesomeness that is me?"

The figure shook his head. and drew something out of his sleeve. "For you." He dropped a slip of paper and turned, walking the other way.

Kouga growled. "Hey, wait! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Clockwerk picked up the envelope and carefully forced it open. "Well, well... Dear friends, congratulations to you. You and two friends have won a free, all you can eat feast at the adress shown below. Please come and claim your prize by midnight tonight or the offer will be null and void. In addition, a multi-million dollar business deal will be offered from a mystery benafactor at the feast. Please attend. Signed, a friend."

Kouga glanced over Clockwerk's shoulder as he read. "Wow, must be my lucky day! Come on guys, let's go and get us some grub and cash!"

Naraku nodded eagerly. "It sounds like a plan to me. I am pretty hungry." The three of them walked down the street, leaving their vandalizing tools behind them.

The hooded figure poked his head out from behind the buidling, watching them turn a corner. He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and switched it on. "Breaker, breaker, this is the shepered, you copy, wizard?" he asked.

After a few moments of static, another voice sounded from the walkie-talkie. "This is the Wizard. I copy, shepered, over. Are sheep en route?"

The hooded figure grinned. "That's a ten-four, good buddy. Predicted arrival time at O-four-hundred hours. Pursue and recon?" he asked.

Static again. Then, "Negative, Shepered. Return to base. The sheep'll find their own way home. We have a few things to prepare for them and we'll need your help. I repeat, return to base. Rubber Ducky will keep an eye on the sheep from here on out."

The hodded figured grinned again and nodded. "Roger that, Wizard. I'm en route to the rendevous point. I'll meet up with you soon. This is Shepered, over and out." He stuffed the walkie-talkie back into his pocket and turned, running through an alley, taking a few shortcuts along the way.

"What the hell is this dump?" Kouga asked when they arrived at the address. "Clockwerk, are you sure this is the right place? An abandoned warehouse?"

Clockwerk nodded. "I'm afraid so, Kouga. This is the correct address. Perhaps they just wish to be extremely discrete about the whole thing."

Naraku nodded. "Yeah, and maybe the don't want anyone but us to know about it either."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Well, come on then!" he said, walking towards the door, his two cronies behind him. They opened the door to be welcomed by complete darkness. Well, not complete darkness. There was one lamp lit over a single table that had one small silver tray covered with a lid at the very center of the warehouse. "Is that supposed to be our feast? God damn it, that is just way too small!" he growled, walking over to it.

Hesitantly, the other two followed him. Naraku paused for a moment. "Um... I think I stepped in something."

Clockwerk rolled his eyes. "Then wipe it off when we get out of here." They approached the table. "Is anyone else here?"

Kouga frowned. "I don't..." he stopped when he heard another set of footsteps. "Who's there."

The hodded man from before stepped into the lamp light. Ah, you came. Wonderful. Are you ready?"

Kouga growled. "Well? Where's the feast? don't tell me this one tray is all we get!"

The hooded one shook his head. "Oh no... this is merely an appetizer. The main course will be along shortly." He set a hand on top of the lid covering the tray. "Are you ready?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, now give us the grub!" he told the man, he and his henchmen walking towards the tray a little bit.

Nodding, the hodded man lifted the lid and set it to the side to reveal... a head! Kouga, Naraku, and Clockwerk jumped back and screamed when they saw it. It looked a lot like... shadow, but it was disfigured and tilted at an odd angle. "I have brought the sacrifices, my lord." the hodded man said.

The head laughed and raised itself up. "Excellent work, my servant. I am pleased... their heads will look positively wonderful in the collection!" The head whistled. "Begin the ritual!"

Instantly, lights all around them sprang to life, revealing that the entire warehouse was filled with bones, skulls and fountains of blood. As they looked around them, the three 'sacrifices' began to wail. They heard something revving up and looked to the left, gasping. in a logging mask and heavily clad in torn garments of a lumberjack stood a hulking figure holding a chainsaw. "Who wantss... the unmentionablesss..." he asked with a loud hiss, his face covered by a huge white hokey mask. He revved the chainsaw again, starting it and walking slowly towards them.

Kouga screamed like a schoolgirl. "Let;s get out of here!" they turned to ran but saw something coming the other way. It looked like a... a puppet? It was decorated in a silly outfit, but was covered in scars and tears, showing signs of age, it's face twisted with rage as it walked towards them, it's movements wooden and stiff like a real marionet. The could see strings attatched to it, hovering in the air, but they couldn't see where they ended, or if anyone was controlling the puppet. The turned another way onlyto be blocked again by a huge gargoyle! It wielded a scythe in one hand and a double sided axe in the other. It stepped off its stone pedastel and started to lumber towards the three, swinging it's blood-stained weapons in an uncontrolled manner.

Screaming enough to literally wake the dead, the three turned the last way they could go and ran towards an open window, diving out of it and running. And they didn't stop screaming or running until they were a good long run away from the house of horrors.

The minions stopped, turned to each other and laughed hysterically. The gargoyle dropped his weapons and removed the pair of wings he had been wearing. He wiped away a bit of stony face paint to reveal mewtwo behind the mask. "Oh good lord, that was absolutely priceless!"

NiGHTS, now free of his puppet disguise, nodded. "Do you think that was alright though? I mean, this was our first attempt at a horror flick."

Shadow pulled himself out from under the table where his head had been forced through and nodded. "I think it was fine. If their reaction was anything to worry about, then yes, it went well."

Inuyasha removed the hood he had been wearing. "Well, only one last thing to do now." He turned to the lumberjack. "Well?"

Sly dropped the chainsaw and pulled off the lumber jack outfit and the muscle suit he had been wearing. "One second!" He walked over to the fountain of blood and turned it off. "Help yourself to the punch, guys, it should still be good." He stepped over a few fake skills and took a camera out of one of them. "Bingo! This was perfect! We have the whole thing on tape!"

Mewtwo grinned. "Now, how best to use this video against them and show them just what happens when you mess with us?"

They all looked at one another again. Inuyasha smirked. "I have an idea!"

The next day at school, as Kouga and his friends related to their friends how they had survived this horrific ordeal, a whistle broke through the crowd. "Attention everyone!" Inuyasha's voice rose through the crowd. "But after certain events concerning our dear friend Kouga and his two friends Naraku and Clockwerk, I feel it only necessary to cheer them up a bit. We made this video just for them!"

Kouga frowned as a huge television was wheeled outside on an extention cord. "What the hell's going on?" he asked. All of his friend's shrugged.

NiGHTS ran up and popped a video in. "Well, after hearing your side of the story, Kouga, how about we hear the REAL story!" he hit play as he saw Kouga pale. Immediately, he was greeted with the scene of himself screaming like a little girl and running around. His face heated up as he heard everyone start laughing. And then, the embarrassment turned to rage as the scene changed to Inuyasha and his friends laughing and pointing at the camera.

Sly in the vidoe walked up and grabbed the camera, bringing it back to them. They each took turns passing it around and taunting them. Sly smirked on camera. "Boy, I never knew a guy of your age could hit that note, Kouga, great job!"

The taunting continued until it came to Mewtwo, who smirked and looked deep into the camera. "Kouga, Clockwerk, Naraku. This was for Mew." He switched off the camera and a few cheers and fits of laughter reached his ears as the five stood up on stage and took a few bows.

Kouga growled. "Those bastards..." He turned and started to walk off. Clockwerk and Naraku gladly followed.

Carmelita and Kagome looked at one another, trying to hold back their own laughter. "That was... that was..."

"Brilliant." Kagome finished for her. She frowned. "Um, Carm... do you think we should talk to them now? I mean, they might be more willing to listen if they're still high off this victory."

Carmelita frowned and looked at the ringtail, bowing and smirking into the crowd. She could have sworn she saw him wink at her. "No, not yet. Let them preen their feathers a little bit and then we'll talk to them, okay? I don't much want to talk to them while they're still so high on their pedastels."

Kagome frowned. "I guess you're probably right. Don't want to inflate their egos too much or their heads might explode!" she giggled and nodded to her friend. The bell rang and everyone headed inside.

After school, down at Dimitri's, NiGHTS raised his glass in a salute. "That was absolutely THE best thing we've ever done, hands down! At last, we've struck a blow for the little people and ourselves!"

Shadow grinned. "Regular modern-day robin-hoods huh?" he asked, taking a sip from his own drink. "Where's Mewtwo? He should be here celebrating with us."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Take a wild guess."

Shadow nodded. "Ah, I see. Oh well, just one less person we have to pay for, right?" He chuckled a little bit and took another sip.

Sly nodded. "Yeah, but somehow, the victory feels a little incomplete without all of us together to celebrate it."

NiGHTS shrugged. "Hey, what are you gonna do? The guy's struck by cupid's arrow. Ain't a whole lot we can do about that, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Well, Mew seemed alright before, so I think she'll be out of there pretty soon."

Sly smiled. "I hope so. Nice girl." He looked up. "Hey, maybe we should talk to her about joining up with our little merry band of actors here."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You think she will? She seems a little shy?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Oh, and like you didn't before we met you?"

Shadow blushed a little bit and looked down at his drink. "I... I wasn't shy, I was reclusive!" he defended himself."

NiGHTS shrugged. "Same difference." Shadow stuck his tongue out at the jester, who returned in kind.

Sly smirked. "Children to the end, huh?"

Mewtwo took Mew's hand in his and smiled at her. "All taken care of now, Mew."

Mew nodded. "Yeah, I heard. You didn't have to do that, you know."

Mewtwo shook his head. "But we wanted to. Not just for you, but for all of us. We were all sick and tired of being treated like crap by him and his gang anyway. And even though I doubt that this will raise his opnion of us, at least now he knows that we aren't just going to roll over and let him have his way."

Mew nodded. "I'm glad. The doctor says I can go home tomorrow as long as I don't try to do any strenuous labor."

Mewtwo nodded. "That's good to hear." He rubbed her hand for a moment. "I was really scared, you know. When I heard about you here."

Mew nodded. "I know, Mewtwo. I'm just glad that you came to help me and I'm sorry that our date had to end like that."

Mewtwo shook his head. "Not your fault..." he leaned in. "Besides, I enjoyed the time we had together anyway... just being near you makes me happy, as corny as that sounds."

Mew giggled and leaned in. "Stop trying to flatter me and get to kissing!" She grabbed his head and forced him down onto her lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Mewtwo's entire form went numb and he knew only passion for that one moment, returning the kiss as best he could. It was only for a few seconds and yet it seemed to last for an eternity. At last, when the kiss did end and his world returned to normal, he panted a little and looked down at her. "I... um... wow?"

Mew blushed and leaned back, giggling. "Not too bad, huh?"

Mewtwo grinned. "Only the greatest freaking thing ever." He frowned and looked up at the clock. "Mew, I'm sorry, but I need to go now. The gang and I are putting the video up on Youtube today!" He smiled and kissed her hand in a gallant manner. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Mew nodded. "Alright. Goodbye, my knight in shining armor."

Mewtwo smiled. "And good bye to you, my princess." He turned and left. As he exited, he placed a hand to his heart and gave a soft sigh. "I'm in love..." he purred, walking down the hallway.

**END CHAPTER 5**

I hope this is a successful comeback. Again, I apologize for the long absence and I'll do my best to keep it from happening again. My life just took a few nasty turns back there, hehe. Anways, review this new chapter and tell me what you think! Next time, Kagome and Carm actually take time to talk to the gang! Laharl gets into a fistfight! and Shadow gets back at Eggman! All coming up next on 'WHO WE ARE!'


End file.
